Broken Promise
by Yuffie22
Summary: YuffiexVincent. Vincent is a member of the Turks once again, and married to Yuffie. He makes her a promise, but will he be able to uphold it? Rated R for strong language, sexual content and violence in later chapters
1. The Promise

Hey Guys! This is my first attempt to write a story from a first person point of view. This particuar one is told from Yuffie's point of view. Sorry about the fluff in this first chapter. It will be important to the story in future chapters, as long as I get enough reviews that want me to continue with the story. Please R&R! Enjoy.

Broken Promise

Chapter 1: The Promise

I lay in bed, my eyes wide open. There will be no sleep for me, until he is home. I sit up in bed, the sheets clutched tightly around my naked form. I look out at the stars, and wonder if he will come home, or if I will get news that he is dead. We make love every night before he leaves, just in case. That is his job though. He is a Turk once again, and the job description of the Turks has changed since Shinra's downfall. They are no longer involved in kidnapping or weapon's development. They are a syndicate now. Their business is gang war-fare and murder. Sometimes I wonder if it would have just been better to let Meteor destroy the planet.

I hear the door open downstairs and sigh with relief. He's home! He is safe and alive! He comes up the stairs to our bedroom, the same bedroom we have shared since our marriage began 5 years ago. I see his strong, muscular physique in the doorway. He looks at me with those mysterious crimson eyes, and a small smile plays at the corner of his perfectly shaped lips. He sets his gun down on the dresser and comes towards the bed. He sits beside me, and takes me in his strong, loving embrace. I sigh, breathing in his scent. He smells of Old Spice and butter-rum candy. This is the way he has always smelled. I look up into those deep, crimson eyes and he leans down to kiss me, capturing my lips in a long, deep kiss, his tongue dancing slowly with my own.

"I'm so glad you are safe," I whisper in the darkness.

"Nothing can keep me from you, love," he replies. "When you need me, I will always be here, to protect you, to love you. I could never imagine being anywhere else, Yuffie."

There it is. That promise again. He's promised me the same thing over and over again in the past six years. I always believe him, and he never lets me down. This is the promise he has given me since the beginning.

"Vincent...I love you...," I say to him. I feel him smile in the darkness.

"I love you too...," he replies softly to me. His hand strokes my cheek as I look into those beautiful, crimson eyes. He kisses me again, suddenly, as always, I find myself wanting him, right now.

"Vincent, make love to me...," I plead.

"Whatever you want, Yuffie...," he replies. He pulls the sheet from my body as I tug at his jeans, trying desperately to get them off of him. He ends up helping me, and finally he is free of them. He settles himself on top of me and covers my body in feverish kisses. His hands roam tenderly over me, caressing my breasts, my thighs, and finally he slips two fingers inside me and starts fingering me slowly, deliberately teasing me. His warm, moist mouth works leisurely over my nipples, gently alternating between sucking and licking. I let out a soft moan as I feel him grow hard against me. He continues to tease me with his fingers until he brings me almost to my climax, then stops. I'm panting now. He gives that lazy grin as he slips inside me, thrusting hard. I scream his name as an orgasm flows through my body. I wrap legs around his waist to intensify it. He can hold back no longer and comes inside me. He rests his head on my breast, panting from the energy exertion. His breathing steadies and I realize he is sleeping. I smile and pull the sheet over us. I stroke his dark hair, and remember the day we met....


	2. The Day We Met

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while since I posted any chapters to any of my fics. I've been really busy with getting ready for graduation and work and stuff. I just posted another chapter on Yuffie's Secret if you want to check that out and now I'm posting this chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews on this one, so I hope I get a few more on this one.

The dialogue part where they meet Vincent is pretty much the exact dialogue from the game. The parts I have added in are just Yuffie's thoughts and emotions on the situation. I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or and of it's characters, although I wish I did. Enjoy!

Broken Promise

Chapter 2: The Day We Met

"Come on Yuffie…. Please!" Cloud pleaded.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" I asked him. There was no way I wanted to go on the next mission with Cloud. He had talked me into going to the Gi Cave with him and Red. After that whole sabbatical, what with the giant spiders and undead fire spirits, I never wanted to go on another mission in Cloud's party again!

"Because I don't know what the next mission will bring. I need a strong fighter on my team," Cloud said trying to appeal to my ego.

"Then take Tifa. She's the strongest fist fighter you've got," I said not taking the bait.

"True, but I need someone with your ninja skills. After all you are always bragging about how good you are, and I've seen it for myself."

That did it. He had succeeded in conning me into it. Nobody could talk about my ninja skills being that damn good, without it all going to my head.

"Okay, fine, I'll go," I said, masking my pride with a look of boredom and exasperation.

"Great! We leave in twenty minutes. Meet down at the Candle."

I gaped at him as he headed back towards Bugenhagen's tower. Twenty minutes later, I was at the Candle and Cloud was splitting the group into teams.

"I'm taking Yuffie and Barret. Tifa you and Red will travel together and Aeris and Cait Sith. Meet up at the next town."

With that we headed out, Barret grumbling about having to travel with me. He didn't like me much back then.

It was hard work just getting to the next town. We fought battle after battle. When we finally reached the next town, it ended up being Nibelheim. This was Cloud's hometown. It was suppose to be burnt to the ground. We stayed at the Inn that night, resting up from the previous battles. Who knew the next day, we would face a bigger monstrosity, as well as a standoff with Sephiroth? Who knew my life would be changed the next day when I met the tall, dark, mysterious man of my dreams? I sure didn't.

The next day, Cloud got it into his spiky little head to explore the big, creepy Shrinra Mansion. Somehow I knew there would be trouble. Cloud was a magnet for trouble. We came to a room with a safe. Me being the treasure seeker that I was, eagerly agreed to help crack the code. It didn't take long. The safe opened and we ended up facing a huge, mystical creature that nearly killed the three of us.

We entered into battle and the first thing that happened was the creature used a powerful lightning spell on Barret, almost knocking him out. I acted as the healer and constant poisoning agent, while Barret and Cloud concentrated on physical attacks. After about an hour of battling we finally managed to defeat it. We collected Cosmo Memory, Odin, and the basement key from the safe, and then rested.

Once we felt we could move on, the three of us headed down to the basement. Cloud used the basement key to open a door that held a bunch of coffins in it. As he approached the center one, suddenly a deep voice came from within.

"To wake me from my nightmare! Who is it!" The lid of the coffin popped off and a man jumped up onto the edge. "Never seen you before. You must leave."

I stood behind Cloud looking dreamily at the gorgeous, yet creepy man that had just jumped out of a coffin. He had long, dark hair, deep crimson eyes, and rather pale complexion. Still, he was definitely pleasing to the eye. I realized how stupid I must look gawking at him like that, and put up the tough chick façade.

"You were having a nightmare," Cloud said.

"Man, you really were having a bad dream. Even I feel bad," I piped up.

The man's crimson eyes looked into my own stormy grey ones coolly, seeming to penetrate to my very soul. I shivered, but managed to hold his gaze.

"Humph… a nightmare…? My long sleep has given me time to atone," he replied.

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked, confused.

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of a nightmare."

"…You can say that again," Cloud said more to himself, than to anyone else.

"Hmm? What do you know?" the man asked curiously.

"Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found secrets hidden within this mansion," Cloud began. _Great..., I thought…not this again._

"Sephiroth!" the man exclaimed.

"You know Sephiroth?" the two of them said at the same time.

"You start first," the man said coolly.

So Cloud began the telling of his long-ass story, which I had to hear for what seemed like the thousandth time. I sighed and tried to pay attention. My mind kept wandering to the strange man we were talking to. What was his story anyway?

"…That's how it was," Cloud said finishing up.

"So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project?" the man asked.

Cloud nodded. "He was missing, but has just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land. Now it's your turn."

"Sorry, I cannot speak," the man stated.

I was disappointed, but piped up anyway, "Oh that's okay. It was probably depressing anyway."

"Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now please leave," the man said as he settled back into his coffin, closing the lid.

I wanted to know who he was. I started forward to tap on the coffin, but Cloud beat me to it. The man pushed the lid off the coffin and sat up.

"You're still here?" he questioned.

"Who are you?" I asked in a slightly disrespectful voice, not wanting him to understand my interest in him.

"At least tell us your name?" Cloud asked more respectfully then I had.

"I was with the Shinra Manufacturing Department in administrative research; otherwise know as--- the Turks…. My name is Vincent," the man said.

Vincent… normally this would have struck me as a funny name, but with this guy, it was _very_ sexy.

"The Turks!" Cloud said, snapping me out of my reverie. So he was a bad guy? Damn didn't that just suck.

"Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now…. And you?"

Whew… he wasn't a bad guy. Good thing too, I would have hated to kick his ass. I wouldn't want to mar any of his gorgeous features.

"Cloud, formerly of soldier," Cloud replied. I said nothing. I was going for the mysterious, exotic beauty look.

"You were also with Shinra? Then do you know Lucretia?" Vincent asked.

Lucretia… there was no way that could a guy's name. My heart sank.

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"…Lucretia," Vincent replied.

Cloud shook his head. He had no idea who she was.

"The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth….," Vincent trailed off.

"Gave birth…? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?" Cloud asked confused.

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucretia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful….Lucretia…," Vincent explained.

It was clear that Vincent was very taken with this Lucretia. My heart sank even lower. The hot, sexy ones were always taken.

"A human experiment?" Cloud questioned.

"There was no way to conceal the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most face the worst," Vincent began.

"Okay, boring story #1," I interrupted. I didn't want to listen to this tortured man's sob story, especially when it dealt with another woman. Vincent disappeared back into his coffin. Cloud tapped on the lid again.

"Let me sleep…," came Vincent's reply.

So we left the basement room and headed into another. Here we encountered Sephiroth. Cloud forced Barret and I to stand back while talked to Sephiroth. We couldn't hear what the two of them were saying. Whatever it was, it didn't take long to say, because Sephiroth flew off and Cloud came back a few moments later.

As we were leaving, Vincent stopped us.

"Wait! If I go with you, will I meet Hojo?" Vincent asked.

"Dunno, but we are after him and Sephiroth. So sooner or later…," Cloud said.

"Lucretia… All right, I've decided to come with you," Vincent announced.

"Huh? Oh great, just what I needed…," I replied sarcastically. Inside I was so happy I could have screamed. I didn't know why, I just knew this was a man I wanted to get to know. I didn't know that soon, I would become the object of his affections….


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please remember that this story is told in the past and the present tense. Every other chapter will be in the past tense. This is for those of you who might get confused. I know it's been a while since I updated, so if youwant to go back and read the first chaper. LOL! Well I hope you all enjoy.

Broken Promise

Chapter 3: Becoming a Turk

The bright sunlight streams in, warming my face as I lay in bed, my dark angel asleep in my arms. Everything always looks so much better in the light of day. The world doesn't seem so hopeless. Vincent stirs in my embrace, and when I look down at him, he is gazing dreamily up at me with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Morning love…" he slurs out, still partially asleep.

"Hey," I reply, smiling at him. I hold him a little longer, until he is fully awake. He rolls off the bed and stands up stretching. I feel my eyes roam hungrily along every inch and curve of his nude muscular body. The urge is upon me again, but this time I manage to control it, at least for now.

"Care to join me in the shower?" he asks me, giving me that lazy grin that makes him irresistibly sexy to me.

"If you insist," I reply, giving him my own mischievous smile. I roll out of bed, stretching as I stand up. I strut over to him and kiss him teasingly on the mouth, before going into the bathroom to start the shower. I turn on the hot water and step under the streaming jets. I close my eyes letting the water run over my hair and face. Now I feel his presence behind me and his arms encircle me. He kisses my neck lightly, sending shivering tingles through my entire body.

"Have I told you today that I love you…?" he asks me, whispering in my ear.

"No, you just woke up, but you can tell me now if you want," I say leaning back against his chest, the water steaming around us.

"I love you, Yuffie," he whispers. I turn to face him, and his arms tighten, pulling me closer, as he kisses me with the passionate fury, he always does. The way he has everyday since he made the promise.

Oh…. There goes my mentality about everything looking a little better in the sunshine. A dark cloud has just passed in front of my sun. Once again, I'm worried about Vincent. At the rate he is going, he'll never be able to keep his promise. This thought makes me cling to him tighter. I kiss him back with my own passionate fury. One thing leads to another and soon we are making love. It's not suprising really. This is the way it has always happened. It's become part of a daily routine… almost. There are those rare occasions when he's away for two or three days at a time. Those are the worst. Those are the days I can't eat or sleep, worrying about whether he will come home alive.

Finally we step out of the shower. I throw on my white terrycloth robe, and he wraps a towel around his waist. I step into the bedroom and sit on the bed. I can feel the tears starting to come to my eyes. I fight them back and look at the clock. It says 9:00 a.m.

"Aren't you going to work?" I ask, my voice trembling a little.

"Not today, baby," he says calmly.

"Why?" I ask my voice full of joy and suspicion.

"I have a couple of days off before the big mission goes down."

"The big mission?" I ask fearfully.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about it…."

"Me? Why?"

"Because I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll be gone for months, possibly even a whole year. I don't want to be away from you for that long or leave you behind here. You know I have enemies that would jump at the chance to get to me through you," he says, sitting down on the bed beside me and taking my hands in his.

"Why so long?" I ask, brushing a stray lock of wet hair from his face.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes."

"So you don't want me here because of your enemies, yet you want me to go on a dangerous mission with you. Is there some way I can help, or do you just want to be able to protect me better?"

"Both. Not to mention, there's a chance we could meet up with some old friends."

"Old friends? Who…?"

"Cloud, Tifa, and Cid."

"Are they part of the Turks?

"Yes."

"Even Tifa?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's finally time for me to become one of them too…."

"Yuffie, you know I don't want to put you in danger like that."

"Vincent, being your wife has already put me in danger. At least as part of the Turks, I have the whole syndicate as protection. You told me yourself that they take care of their own."

"You're right…. I'm still not very comfortable with this, but I won't deny that they could use your ninja skills to their advantage."

"When do I join?"

"Get dressed. We'll take care of it today."

I walk to the dresser pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt and slipping into them. I pull on boots, stand up and braid my hair back.

"Let's go," I say.

The Turks headquarters is an underground hide-out in the middle of nowhere, thirty miles from Midgar. I walk past rooms of weapon testing and development, rooms where people are being tortured and interrogated. My first reaction is to turn away from the cruelty and huddle next to Vincent. I don't though. This is to be my new life. Regardless of whether or not we should have let Meteor destroy the planet, I'm still living, and I can't live in fear. I steel myself against the evil of it all and stare straight ahead, keeping pace with Vincent.

We finally reach the room where the head syndicate member does his business. It's Reno.

"Vincent, you know the rules about bringing family down here…," Reno says uneasily.

"I do," Vincent states bluntly.

"Then what is your wife doing here?"

"I want to join," I pipe up.

"You want to join?" Reno asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, just tell me what to do."

"Normally you would have to pass a test and go through an initiation process, but since I've seen you in action, you wouldn't have to. But, do you really know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I know enough."

"It's dangerous."

"It's a dangerous life for me anyway, being his wife," I say, looking at Vincent.

"Alright…. You have to be sure, because once you're in, there's no backing out. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said immediately, without hesitation.

"Alright. Vincent, you know where to take her. She needs to be put into the computer system and set up with an ID card, as well as given a set of guns. But first…." Reno reaches into his desk and pulls out a sheet of paper. It's a contract. "Read it."

I read the terms and conditions and look at the bottom. There are two lines for signatures. I look at Reno, who produces a knife and an old-fashion quill pen. The contract will be signed in blood. I lay the contract on the desk, and take the knife from him. I slice a small cut in my hand and take the pen as my blood begins to drip on the floor. I dip it in the cut and sign my name on the line. Reno takes the knife and the pen from me, wipes them off, then slices a small cut in his own hand and signing the contract the way I have.

As the contract dries, Reno produces bandages, and gauze, tossing them to Vincent. Vincent cleans and dresses the wound, then kisses me on the forehead.

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Yes," I say as my mind flashes back to the day I first met Reno and the rest of the original Turks….


End file.
